1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand for an ink-jet recording method in the field of commercial printing has been increasing. Commercial printing requires not only properties that are required for a recording medium used in an ink-jet recording method, for example, a high optical density of an image obtained and a high storage stability in a high humidity environment, that is, a high moisture resistance but also a high ink-absorbing property for achieving high-speed recording and a property that scratches are not easily formed on a surface of a recording medium by a conveying roller when the recording medium is conveyed at a high speed, that is, a high conveyance scratch resistance.
As described above, various properties are desired for commercial printing. In particular, as a method for obtaining a high ink-absorbing property for achieving high-speed recording, a recording medium including a support and two ink-receiving layers disposed on the support is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-265110 describes such a recording medium in which, in an ink-receiving layer disposed closer to a support, the content of a binder is 7% by mass or more and 12% by mass or less relative to the content of hydrated alumina serving as inorganic particles, and, in another ink-receiving layer disposed further away from the support, the content of a binder is 4% by mass or more and 6% by mass or less relative to the content of hydrated alumina.